


Heroes Never Die

by kait_kat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Blood and Injury, Death, F/M, Gency, Hurt, Major character death - Freeform, McHanzo - Freeform, Missions Gone Wrong, YALL in for treat, agnst, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait_kat/pseuds/kait_kat
Summary: Genji Shimada promised himself he would finally one day tell Dr. Angela Ziegler how he felt about her. He would no longer be a fool sitting idly by waiting for that day to come when he no longer could tell her... unfortunately that day came sooner than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing angst/ death like this forgive me and also not responsible for any unwanted emotions

DGenji had never seen so much blood in his whole life (though that seemed like such an understatement considering his brother tried to kill him). Blood on the buildings, blood seeping into the cracks of the pavement never to come out again. His metal body had dents , exposed wiring and lost some screws here and there. If he was back in his old body, he'd be dead for sure.

He stumbles through the broken streets of Kigs Row while his feet try to find balance. This viscous blood that paints the walls leaves a bitter taste in his mouth and printing itself on his arm. That damn payload… that damn bomb going off. It had all been so fast and sudden he hadn't had time to react. He was just blasted and thrown right back into a wall before everything went dark.

“Sombra! M-Morrison! An-” the last name makes him choke up. No, no she wasn't hurt. She was safe. She was a few feet ahead when the bomb exploded.

“Angela! A-Angela hello?!” Every movement in his body screamed in withering agony the more he walked and woke up to his senses. He had a feeling that dwelled deep within his stomach that he truly had just lost everyone on his team from the hard head Morrison to the love of his life Angela… and he never got the chance to ever tell her. He should have taken his brothers advice when they spoke all those months ago…

_“Well now… I reckon you be getting her that… ahh what's it's called? Swiss chocolate?” Jesse McCree spoke while sitting back in his seat with his right arm around Hanzo. The Shimada brothers and McCree out at a local bar in New Mexico, one of Jesse’s favorite places to be._

_“Swiss chocolate? She… do you think she'd like that if I sent her some? We have been writing letters back and forth. Perhaps she would enjoy this Swiss chocolate you speak of?” Genji questioned McCree the way a child ask a parent too many questions._

_“Brother,” Hanzo adds in as he gives McCrees hand a squeeze, “why don't you just tell her how you feel when she comes back? And the chocolates, I'm sure she would appreciate it more when it comes from you in person. What do you say that?”_

_The younger brother shifted about in his seat as even through his helmet that covered his face he looked deep in thought by the his body expression. His metal hands clenching and unclenching with every heartbeat._

_“I shall tell her, I do not wish to see myself lose my chance at ever telling her how I feel.”_

Genji opened his helmet to wipe the tears that came from his eyes as he grasped a part of a broken wall. So much rage and fury welling into his throat and body. Where he stood was where the impact of the blast had gone off and smoke was still rising into the air and left behind a very chemical and chard smell. He found more broken buildings and streets with cobblestone missing in them. He took one agonizing step forward after another to come to the center of where now a large black spot donned its ugly color on the once beautiful street. His heartbeat so wildly in his chest that he wished he could rip it right out and let the pain stop.

No Morrison, no Sombra and most of all no Mercy. No Angela. He sunk to his knees; scrapping broken metal on the road and screamed loudly as he humanly could. He had let his team die, why wasn't it him? He had seen death once he could see it again. To sacrifice himself to death in order to let those he loved live, the answer wasn't very hard to chose. He could pound his fist into cracked street until he broke his own hands. To scream until his voice gave out. Once the screaming stop all he had left was tears. Hot tears that burned his scarred skin it seemed like. He would have to go back and face everyone and say they had lost not one but three people in some explosion and he was a free man. He should be fucking dead as they should be alive.

“Gen-Genji,” the meekful voice calls, “G-Genj-ji you're a-a-alive…”

He looks up as his vision swims with tears and is still clouded by the smoke. But the white vapors start to drift up and clear he makes out the shape of a body. A woman who's side is being held by her own hand and leg is broken and limp behind her. He catches sight of the golden locks once tied back now hanging dead and loose. Blood marking her hair.

“Angela!” He forced out in a near choke as he, in all the pain he's in, sprinted over to her and caught her before she could fall to the floor. Down to his knees as he cradled the doctor in his arms. Her dazzling smooth skin is still perfect to him even with the burn marks and blood that graze it. Her skin is so pale and cold. Her breathing is becoming from heavy and thick to shallow and gasping for air. Her whole body is lethargic but still wanting to cling onto life.

“Angela I thought you… y-you were in front of us. I-I thought you were safe! Y-you're hurt! Y-you need help please I must g-get you”

“Genji… G-Genji I'm okay. When I-I saw t-those T-Talon mechs I-I saw them t-too late…” she chokes up as her body tightens and relaxed. Her fingers curling st her side. “I-I could only s-shove you away… I-I didn't… I-I couldn't see you the way I-I first met you. I-I didn't want you h-hurt G-Genji.” Genji’s eyes looked to her fingers. Seeing that she had been hurt by possible shrapnel that ripped her up from the inside out. There was no time to get out without harming her more in the process. He gently pressed his hand over hers as he looks right into once sparkling and graceful blue eyes that are beginning to take the color of death. His free hand brushes back a strand of blood soaked blonde hair.

“N-no please.. t-there must be a way! Y-you saved me now it's my chance t-to save you! I-I can't  let you die! Y-you can't nt go like this!” His voice cracks as he noted her breathing stating to worsen. “I n-never told you A-Angela… I-I have been a fool! A-a hopeless fool for n-not telling you how I-I have felt for so long! I-I should have long ago… i-I told myself I would not l-let my moment go! N-now I have. A-and I love you A-Angela…” a sweet smile came to her face as she reaches up and let's her small hand touch his armor. The armor that she created to save his life and now he can't save hers. He leans into the touch of her hand as he moves his hand away from her face and to hold her hand. He didn't realize how shaky he was.

“G-Genji … I-I am the luckiest g-girl in the w-world to h-have met you… y-you h-have s-shown me a-a new side o-of life a-and one I-I imagined s-sharing with y-you… a-and Swiss chocolate o-of course.” Her weak hand wipes the tear that was welling in his eyes. Her laugh sounded so much lighter and like a whisper. She took in a body shuddering breath as her eyes had a very far off look in them now. He still held onto her hand as she was able to force her eyes back over to him. Her words he can barely make but catches them: “I-I love you G-Genji Shimada..”

Her grip and body starts to weaken and relax back into him as he held her hand as he tears fall onto her. “Don't g-go… I-I can't lose you too… don't d-die on me please…” his voice is so soft now. He can't bring himself to even talk above a whisper. He brings himself closer down to her and touches his forehead against her. Those teary eyes gazing upon such dull blue ones.

Her lips part into a tiny smile as she is able to meet his eyes once more. “T-that’s the thing G-Genji. I'll a-always be watching over you.” Her body weakly tenses up as her breathing stops for a brief moment before relaxing, the last breath she would ever take. “Because heroes n-never die…”


End file.
